Songs That Transcend Time
by Socks-Chan
Summary: This is a collection of songs that remind me of inuyasha characters.
1. Vertigo Jump Little Children InuxKag

Vertigo  
  
By: SlayerFox  
  
I do not own Inuyasha, That is property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own the song 'Vertigo" that is property of the band 'Jump Little Children' Thank you.  
  
=Leaning from the balcony  
  
As if without a care  
  
Wondering should I take the fall  
  
Or should I take the stairs=  
  
Kagome Higurashi stared into the darkness hollowly. The night was chilly, and she could hear crickets chirping lazily. A cool breeze blew her hair into her face, and she could feel the strands clinging like spider silk.  
  
She stared at the ground from the six stories up, watching the crunchy leaves of autum fluttering across the thin strip of pavement that rested far below the balcony on which she stood. It was an old building, and the railing was a pretty, solid stone that came up to her mid-thigh. She glanced back into the light of the warm room whose comfort she was forsaking, prefering to be cold rather than having to deal with her 'friends' who had dragged her to this party in the first place.  
  
The wind blew again, and the shiver that ran down her back reminded her of Kikyou's Shini-dama-chuu, and her eyes started to tear.   
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
It started to rain, but Kagome ignored it. She leaned farther over the railing to watch the water dripping from the edge of the balcony.  
  
CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!  
  
Thunder boomed somewhere close by, and the noise sent Kagome tumbling over the edge.   
  
Kagome's voice froze in her throat, and one hand caught on the railing. the grip of her fingers slipped slightly....  
  
=Have I already fallen over and now spin in the air  
  
I don't know  
  
I'm in this vertigo=  
  
A feeling of dizzy exhillaration overtook Kagome, and she closed her eyes.  
  
She had promised him that she'd stay alive, no matter what. Granted that had been in a totally different situation, but she still took it seriously.   
  
Her fingers slipped a little more.   
  
Her eyes snapped open as she felt vibrations. Someone was walking on the balcony....  
  
She could hear Houjo's voice....  
  
"Hey Kagom--OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! ERI! KIYA!!!!!!!! COME!!!! HELP!!! KAGOME'S FALLEN!"  
  
The water slicked her hand, and she slipped a bit more. In that moment, she hated them, for their misunderstanding of everything she stood for. For having believed her grandfather's tales of sickness, for never asking why, when her 'immune system' became 'stable' again, she was a quieter person. For never having seen friends close to death. In that second she decided.....and she let go.  
  
She closed her eyes and had the beautiful feeling of falling.....  
  
Before she was hauled up by her wrists, her friends in panic as to her wellfare. They pulled her back into their hated arms, and cried.  
  
"Oh God! Kagome! I'm so glad you're ok! What happened?" sobbed a tearful Eri.  
  
"I Slipped....." said Kagome simply.  
  
"Let's get you home." said Houjo.  
  
"Fine."   
  
= Leaning from a precipice  
  
That only love would dare  
  
Spinning in a gravity  
  
That only love could bare=  
  
Houjo's car plodded down the city street, as he tried to make small talk, oblivious as ever to Kagome's overall uninterest concerning him. Instead her mind returned to other things. It would be summer there--the place she wished she could be more than anything. Little Shippou would be tumbling in the grass with Kirara, and Sango would be continuing her selfless quest to bruise every part of Miroku's body. And Inuyasha......  
  
She may have been saved from plummeting to her death, but she was still falling. Her grades were steadily dropping, as she became more and more introverted, refusing to leave her house for anything but school, prefering instead to spend her time playing with Buyo, helping Mama with the cooking and cleaning, conducting shrine matinence with her grandfather, and playing games with Souta. Her family was all she really wanted. No one could replace the friends she had lost...  
  
Only her love for them, and especially for Inuyasha had kept her from doing something....foolish....  
  
"Kagome...?" Houjo sounded uncertain  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"You seem sad.....Is something wrong....?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. This is my house. Thanks for the ride." she opened the door, got out, and slammed it, walking up the steps to the shrine without even looking back.   
  
She smiled crookedly. Yes. Her love definately transcended time. If her love could last through five hundred years, Maybe she could dwell until she died with just her memories.....  
  
  
  
=Were I to tumble from this cloudy high how would I fare  
  
Take it slow  
  
I'm in this vertigo=  
  
She stopped at the wellhouse, and closed her eyes. The rain of earlier had become a mixture of snow and freezing rain, and she remembered, ignoring the cold. She remembered the feeling of weightlessness as she fell through the blue energy that transcended time. How her fall slowed as she reached the other side, landing her down soft as a feather. She felt dizzy. She opened her eyes and looked at the goshinboku, staring at the indentation that had been Inuyasha's resting place for over fifty years. It finally hit her.   
  
  
  
=Take me down  
  
Down to where the rain falls  
  
Down where the rain can wash away this high  
  
I feel I've gone  
  
Beyond the edge and falling  
  
Falling like tears that turn to snow  
  
Falling in this vertigo=  
  
  
  
She knelt at the foot of the tree, her knees cradled by it's ancient roots on which she had stepped five hundred years earlier.   
  
She had always known. They all had. She was from this time. She belonged here. The magic of the well was bound to put her in her rightful place eventually. She couldn't stay. Now that the jewel was completed, she would be stuck here forever. Her heart ached, and the jewel's warm glow wasn't enough to alleviate the pain.   
  
  
  
"I want to see him....I want to see....Inuyasha...."   
  
Those words again. They had been uttered so long ago. And yet they were still true...  
  
  
  
Her tears fell faster, and the snow kept falling.   
  
  
  
= Leaning from the balcony  
  
Above the interstate  
  
Will I come around too soon  
  
Or will it be too late=  
  
  
  
If only she had let go sooner, she wouldn't be here now. She could have joined their spirits in the afterlife, and she would have been happy. She cursed her friends, and their meddling. The feeling of weightlessness had been so familiar, and if she had kept her eyes closed, she could have believed she was going home until she hit the ground, and then, she really WOULD be home. She stumbled to her feet, wiping tears from her eyes futilely, as she stumbled back to the wellhouse, opening the door, and moving to sit on the edge of the well, looking down, as her tears fell to splash at the bottom.  
  
=Surely there is only one direction I could go at this rate  
  
Down below  
  
I'm in this vertigo=  
  
She pushed off, landing easily at the bottom, the product of years of practice. She swallowed a bitter sob as she looked up, having not felt the magic of the well, only to see the old, dry wood of the well house. She sat there, rocking herself as she cried.  
  
She was such a fool. She chided herself for behaving like a child, but her heart still longed for the Sengoku Jidai. The smell there was clean, and the nights were full of stars.   
  
  
  
=Take me down  
  
Down to where the rain falls  
  
Down where the rain can wash away this high  
  
I feel I've gone  
  
Beyond the edge and falling  
  
Falling like tears that turn to snow  
  
Falling in this vertigo=  
  
  
  
She climbed from the well, and shut the door, picking up her purse that she had left, stranded and lonely at the foot of the ancient tree, a sentinal to all that she was. She turned, and entered her house, the screen door opening with a 'shhhhhk' sound.  
  
"Tadaima!" she called, hearing a welcome from the living room, and the other two from the kitchen.  
  
"Going to take a shower, kaye?"   
  
  
  
She waited, and after an affirmative answer, she climbed the steps tiredly, dropping her purse in her room, and grabbing a towel from the closet before she entered the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the water, creating a cool spray from the shower head. She had lost all tolerance for the hot showers she had indulged in before. Now she enjoyed her lukewarm showers, because they reminded her of her time spent in the past.   
  
She stripped, and entered the shower, shaking her hair, and clutching the jewel that rested between her breasts. She remembered the rain....it had mostly been this temperature in the Sengoku Jidai. The hot rains only came later due to chemical fumes, and other sources of polution.  
  
She felt lost, and the snow falling outside mirrored her mood. After all, they said the snow was really the tears of the snow princess....the tears of humanity....  
  
  
  
=If I had my way I would stay up here forever  
  
And never look down  
  
But surely it will come cause I've always had that feeling  
  
Of rushing the ground  
  
Rushing the ground=  
  
A call from her mother called her from her reverie, and she shut off the shower, quickly drying herself, and dressing. she opened the door, and cleaned up her things, before returning to the hallway. she paused at the head of the stairs, looking down. She wanted to freeze time. she knew what she had to do. She would do it tonight, and be done with it. She couldn't live this way anymore. Even her family had noticed, wondering where Inuyasha was....She shook her head, and made up her mind. She slowly walked down the stairs.  
  
  
  
She ate dinner mechanically, speaking in the rehearsed places, her family long since used to her automatic responses. When she had finished eating, she told them she was going out, and went up the stairs to grab her coat, and purse. she left, after kissing her mother, grandfather, brother, and even her kitty goodbye.   
  
She opened the door to the wellhouse, and peered down, smiling...  
  
  
  
=Leaning from the balcony  
  
As if without a care  
  
Wondering should I take the fall  
  
Or should I take the stairs=  
  
  
  
She leaned over the railing, smiling softly as she brought out her pocket knife. Her eyes overflowed and the first fat tear fell to the bottom of the well. She jumped to the bottom, enjoying the familiar feeling of the ground rushing towards her. She didn't even feel the knife as she made the first cut. Blood dripped profusely from the cut, flowing down her arm, and following the creases in her hand, to pool softly in the palm of her hand. The jewel pulsed, and she clutched it with her bleeding hand, smearing it's pink surface with the stuff.   
  
  
  
Another fat tear fell to the bottom of the well, a drop of blood hitting simultaniously.   
  
  
  
"I want....To see Inuyasha....."  
  
Suddenly the well was engulfed in blue fire, Kagome's feet falling through the bottom , her body speeding through a tunnel to a lower surface. Someone else was standing there, sniffing the air curiously.   
  
White ears twitched, and Inuyasha looked up, to see a crying, bleeding Kagome falling at him through the well's magic. His own eyes filled with tears as he reached out his arms pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
"God....Kagome...."  
  
She cried into his haori.   
  
"How did you know i needed you?" she asked tearfully, her voice muffled by the fabric covering his upper body.  
  
"You're bleeding....I have a good nose..."  
  
She kissed him.  
  
=Take me down  
  
Down to where the rain falls  
  
Down where the rain can wash away this high  
  
I feel I've gone  
  
Beyond the edge and falling  
  
Falling like tears that turn to snow  
  
Falling in this vertigo=  
  
  
  
Kagome's mother walked in to Kagome's room the next morning to find a neatly made bed, with a note on top.  
  
The note read:  
  
Dear Mama, Souta, Grandpa,  
  
I want you all to know i love you very much. But you see, I can't live in this time anymore.  
  
I'm going where Inuyasha is. Someday we will meet again. Until then,  
  
I love you all   
  
Kagome  
  
Kagome's mother smiled with teary eyes, as she whispered:  
  
"And to think....She was the last to realize it....That boy will be so glad...."  
  
They held a funeral for Kagome that week. There was no body. Kagome wasn't really dead. The family put her to rest.  
  
Somewhere in the past, a girl loved a hanyou  
  
And so it always was. 


	2. Cinnamon Spider Jack off Jill Kikyou

Cinnamon Spider  
  
By: SlayerFox  
  
=A witch will burn  
  
when she's thrown into the fire  
  
Not her she'll peel and writhe  
  
but never expire  
  
She crawls on webs of lies  
  
I die up inside her  
  
to take what's mine  
  
that bitch the cinnamon spider=  
  
Kikyou walked through the forest. She was 'In-Between' villages again. This time she had been found out by an old man.   
  
She had liked him. It was a pity he had to be killed. Her Shini-Dama-Chuu (soul skimmer insect youkai)swirled around her,  
  
chirping in a language she understood, about how they were her willing servants. It was annoying.   
  
"Go in search of that girl....Kagome...." The insects darted off to do her bidding. She leaned against a tree, her hair   
  
flowing in the wind, strands detatching to swirl around her body almost as if directed by a magnet. She took this time,  
  
to methodically reflect on her 'reincarnation'. The girl was very pretty, and quite talented in the spiritual area, a   
  
fact that was quite an annoyance as far as Kikyou was concerned. What was more, Inuyasha seemed quite fond of her. She   
  
would be hard to get rid of, if not impossible, while Inuyasha was around.....  
  
Her thoughts turned to her death, as they often did. She resented many people for her death, Inuyasha, Naraku, even  
  
Kagome to an extent, but most of all She regretted her own stupidity in action. At the time she had been acting like a  
  
martyr. Even then she hadn't really LOVED Inuyasha. He was just something to use in order to alleviate the lonliness that  
  
her station in life commanded she keep. Asking him to become human for her was merely a show of her own sadistic brilliance.  
  
She had been well aware that for someone who wished to become youkai, to change himself into a human, just for her, would  
  
make him hers forever. Not that she wanted him so that she could LOVE him, only so that she could claim him as her own.  
  
And because she had felt like playing the martyr, she had been burned, along with that accursed jewel.   
  
Apparently that hadn't been enough. The jewel had resurfaced fifty years later, along with a girl that looked just like  
  
her, who had succeeded in destroying her last, and most powerful work, the work that was supposed to last forever and ever  
  
in less than an hour.  
  
....Damnit.  
  
Kikyou was quite aware that she no longer had very much holy power. Her own soul, was constantly crying, and begging to   
  
get out. The only thing that kept it from escaping, and leaving her hard won body to become clay once more, was the wall of  
  
dead souls she surrounded it in. Of course, those eventually wore out....Which meant she had to either find a battle feild   
  
where the souls had not yet fled, or.....kill something.  
  
=I won't try  
  
and every time I tell that lie  
  
I live without guilt  
  
and I won't cry  
  
and I hope you love your life  
  
and live with your guilt=  
  
As far as she was concerned, Inuyasha wasn't really a person, and neither were any of his friends. Kagome was just Kikyou,  
  
so there was no harm in lying to HER. The monk and the slayer, were just trivial people, useless to her. No harm lying to  
  
something is too stupid to understand. Their self-righteous plight annoyed her. That stupid Kagome, always pretending to  
  
be a nice little girl, with her insistance that her only wish was to purify the jewel.  
  
It made her sick.  
  
It was disgusting.  
  
That little bitch had to be stopped.  
  
Yes, Kikyou loved her life. This life was more free than her first. she was free to hate.....  
  
She jerked to attention, as one of her shini-dama-chuu caressed her ear, it's small forked tongue flicking against the   
  
lobe as it talked.  
  
"She comes, my lady....."  
  
Good. It's time for the little bitch to die.  
  
She turned as she heard a rustling of the bushes. She smirked as the pale face of Kagome appeared.  
  
=Consumed by hate and guilt  
  
She'll never retire  
  
too old to fix  
  
too dead to ever acquire  
  
slit wrists - talk shit  
  
But she will never inspire  
  
a plan to save herself  
  
the cinnamon spider=  
  
Kagome gasped, and her grip on her bow slipped fractionally.   
  
"K-K-Kikyou!" she stuttered. She took a better look at Kikyou, and her gaze immeadiately became worried.  
  
"Kikyou, you look hurt. Are you alright?" Her look was one of genuine concern.   
  
In that instant, Kikyou hated her more than ever. Her fucking cheerful attitude. Didn't she know there was   
  
nothing in this world to be happy about? There was just winning and losing, damnit, and Kikyou sincerely hoped   
  
that the girl was losing.   
  
She put on a cold face, the one she reserved for Naraku.  
  
"Kagome, I wish to speak with you." Kikyou said with confidence, brushing hair from her face regally.  
  
"I need to ask you what the problem is."  
  
"Problem?" Kagome looked puzzled.  
  
" Yes. You see, you seem intent on keeping me from Inuyasha."  
  
"Um....that's because you want to....kill him...." Kagome fidgited.  
  
"You don't understand. My soul cannot find rest until he dies. I've explained this, i believe."  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Listen, you idiot. Inuyasha is MINE. If you try to interfere again, I will make sure you come by an 'Accident'."  
  
Kikyou bore down on the girl with the cool intimidation that came naturally to her.   
  
Kagome's kind demenor melted, and she faced the older girl with a face that perfectly mirrored her own.  
  
"No." said Kagome simply.  
  
Kikyou just stared, shocked.  
  
"You can't intimidate me. In case you haven't noticed, I could take the rest of our soul in an instant, i'm just LETTING  
  
you live out of the goodness of my heart. The second you piss me off, I'll kill you dead. No doubts, No reservation.   
  
Nothing. And if you die by my hands, you will stay dead." Kagome stated softly.  
  
"Stupid bitch. We both know that Inuyasha....." Kikyou stepped in closer to Kagome, the two almost touching chests.  
  
"Would NEVER forgive you....he'd HATE you....everyone would....you'd be a MURDERER." whispered kikyou.  
  
"You can't kill what's already dead, you know." said Kagome cattily.  
  
=I won't try  
  
and every time I tell that lie  
  
I live without guilt  
  
and I won't cry  
  
and I hope you love your life  
  
and live with your guilt=  
  
Kagome pushed her self the rest of the way against Kikyou, trying to make her back down.  
  
"Don't even try to lie to me, you fucking spider-bitch! You're a SOCIOPATH who feels NOTHING except anger, and self pity!!!  
  
You spend your time wandering around, and WHINING to anyone who will listen about how you were cheated--Well so what?  
  
I know people who have had it much worse than you EVER did. You got a second chance, and you THROW IT AWAY on being   
  
hateful to others, and crying to Inuyasha--Who has more important things to worry about-- about how it's all his fault  
  
Well guess what? It stops here. You come near him again, and I'll drain you dry as clay. So enjoy the time I give you  
  
until i decide you aren't worth it anymore. Live with your guilt. You deserve it." with that Kagome turned on her heel,  
  
and calmly left.   
  
=bite heads off those who fail  
  
and try to imply her  
  
forlorn despised  
  
I am the cinnamon spider=  
  
Kikyou smirked softly at the mental picture of herself as a spider. The image was fitting, considering her self serving,  
  
lonewolf nature. She remembered another person who's image was a spider, and she immeadiately decided she disliked the   
  
image which a few moments earlier had caused her a great amount of humor.  
  
That damn Onigumo. This was all his fault really.  
  
Not hers.   
  
Naraku too. Damn him.  
  
She had never been at fault.  
  
And Kagome. She shouldn't have been born.  
  
She was responsible.  
  
Inuyasha. Yes, that's it. It was his fault too.  
  
No matter, they would all die.  
  
Her shini-dama-chuu swirled around her, and she took off, airborn under their touch.  
  
They were the only ones who loved her.  
  
She could smell her own scent, that of cinnamon.  
  
She smirked.  
  
She was a Cinnamon Spider....  
  
Yes, that was it.  
  
=I won't try  
  
and every time I tell that lie  
  
I live without guilt  
  
and I won't cry  
  
and I hope you love your life  
  
and live with your guilt=  
  
She looked down from the air, and spotted Inuyasha, perched up in a tree.  
  
He would be hers, or die. Not that she cared, but at this moment it was a matter of pride. She would be damned if she let  
  
that slip of a girl take her prize from her. She'd send the little bitch home crying to wherever she came from.   
  
ah, she loved her life.  
  
No guilt for Kikyou.  
  
=and I am fine  
  
and I'll learn to take what's mine  
  
and live without guilt  
  
Oh yeah=  
  
She laughed, and let her Shini-Dama-Chuu carry her away.  
  
She WOULD have Inuyasha. No guilt for Kikyou.  
  
Yes, Life WAS good. 


End file.
